


LUCIFER'S RIDE

by Mystic75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic75/pseuds/Mystic75
Summary: Sam agreed to let Lucifer possess his body, hoping that he and Dean could get him back in the cage. But it didn't turn out that way. All they got was Lucifer using Sam to torment them and kill anyone who got in his way. Lucifer was intrigued by certain memories in Sam's head. Memories of a certain woman. A woman they considered a sister. He wanted her. WARNING! RAPE & VIOLENCE -AU-
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**This story begins when Lucifer/Sam is about to confront Michael/Adam in the cemetery. Just moments after Lucifer kills Cas for throwing a Molotov Cocktail at Michael. Most of this chapter is canon. The dialog is taken from the show transcript of the episode 'SWAN SONG'. Where you see the asterisk(*) is where the story diverges from canon. The rest of the story will be my original work.**

**I do not own the characters from Supernatural. And I am not profiting from this work.**

The thing that killed Cas and now walked slowly toward Dean, used to be a great hunter. Used to be a legend in the world of the supernatural. Used to be Sam Winchester. Sam was a kind and gentle soul. Unless, of course you were a monster. Now he was the 'Father of Lies', 'The Embodiment of Evil, 'The King of Hell'. Sam was trapped inside his own head, screaming, scratching, and pounding to break free while Lucifer slaughtered his family.

"Sammy, can you hear me?", Dean breathed. Lucifer kept walking, ignoring his question.

"You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake", Lucifer said. "But you... are such a pain... in my ass". Lucifer grabbed Dean and threw him against the windshield of the Impala and it shattered. Bobby shot Lucifer in the back and when Lucifer turned around, Bobby shot him in the chest. Lucifer sneered up at the old hunter and made a twisting motion with his hand. Bobby's head twisted violently, snapping his neck. He slumped to the ground, lifeless.

"NOOOO!", Dean screamed.

"Yes", Lucifer cooed. He grabbed Dean's legs and pulled him off of the Impala. Lucifer punched him hard in the face and he fell back into the side of the car and spat blood at Lucifer's feet.

"Sammy?", Dean croaked. "Are you in there?" Dean pleaded with Sam to show some sign that he was able to take control.

"Oh, he's in here, all right", Lucifer snarled. He punched Dean again with all the force he could muster. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones!" Lucifer landed another hard blow to Dean's left eye. "Every single one!" He jerked DEAN to his feet and growled in his face. "We're gonna take our time". Lucifer pummeled Dean mercilessly, rage seeping from every pore. Dean, his face now swollen and bleeding, put out a hand to Lucifer's chest.

"Sam, it's okay", Dean murmured through swollen lips. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you". Lucifer pounded him twice more. "I'm not gonna leave you".

Lucifer drew his fist back for another punch when sunlight glinted off the roof of the Impala, catching Lucifer's eye. His reflection was visible in the Impala's window. When he looked passed his reflection and through the window he could see the little green army man stuck in the ashtray. It was then that all of Sam's childhood memories of being in that car came bubbling to the surface.

Memories of young Sam stuffing the army man in the Impala's ashtray. Young Dean putting Legos in the Impala's vent. Young Sam and Dean carving their initials in the Impala. His mind flashed to when they were older. Thoughts of Sam going through Dean's cassette tapes while Dean filled the Impala's tank. Sam holding up the tape labeled "MOTORHEAD" to Dean while he sat in the driver's seat. DEAN taking the tape labeled "METALLICA" from Sam. So many other memories fly by him of the brothers in that car. Lucifer struggled to stay in control.

When the memories hit him of Dean handing Sam the keys to the Impala and hugging him, his fist unclenched. Sam panted and let go of his brother. Dean fell to the ground against the Impala. Sam backed away from him, struggling with Lucifer for control of his body.

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him", Sam breathed. Sam took the Horseman's rings from his pocket and tossed them on the ground. "Bvtmon tabges babalon". He recited the incantation and a huge hole opened up in the earth. Sam moved close to the hole and looked down into the abyss. The abyss that would lead to the cage. The cage from which there was no return.

"Sam!", the Archangel Michael screamed. "It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" Air was being sucked into the caverness pit and both Sam and Michael were struggling to stay on their feet.

"You're gonna have to make me!", Sam yelled back. He stepped up to the hole ready to throw himself into it.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam!", Michael bellowed. "Here and now! It's my destiny!" Sam looked over at Dean, closed his eyes, and spread his arms out wide. Michael sprinted at Sam with his arms stretch out, to pull him away from the edge.

 ***** At the last second Sam stepped to the side, sending Michael hurdling, head first, into the hole. Michael screamed as he fell and the hole closed up after him. The scream was cut off as the hole sealed itself. Dean looked at Sam with wide eyes. Sam looked back up at his brother and the grin that spread across his face, chilled Dean to the bone. Dean knew that the person standing there was NOT his brother. He was the creature. Lucifer walked over and picked up the rings that lay on the ground and shoved them back in his pocket and sighed as he walked back over to where Dean sat on the ground, leaning on the side of the Impala.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I'm just having too much fun here!", Lucifer purred. "You and Sam have kept me so entertained!" Dean sat on the cold ground, panting, his face covered in blood. A tear rolled down the side of Dean's face. He knew they had failed. Lucifer had Sam and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Please", Dean whispered. "Please don't take him away from me!" Lucifer pouted, kneeling down next to Dean. But the fake sadness didn't last more than a moment before Lucifer cracked a smile and snickered.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Lucifer laughed. "Sam is my perfect vessel!" He stood back up and looked down at Dean with a sneer. "Why would I give that up?" Dean dropped his head and stared at the ground. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Well, it's been fun Dean, but I've got things to do! People to torture!" Lucifer started to walk away, but turned back around abruptly. "But, you can be sure that I'll be back to play with you some more soon".

"LUCIFER! YOU GIVE MY BROTHER BACK! NOW!" Dean bellowed just before Lucifer disappear. "NO! SAMMY! NO! Dean crawled over to the spot where Sam had been standing not a moment before. He sat up on his knees and just stared up at the sky. "GOD! WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?" He only received silence in return. Bobby and Cas were dead and his baby brother was being ridden by Lucifer like a two dollar whore. He felt utterly alone. In that moment he WAS alone.

"Sammy", Dean whispered. Hot tears rolled down his face as he grieved. Then He heard a flutter of wings next to him. When he looked over he saw Cas standing there with a look of sadness in his eyes. He knelt down next to Dean while Dean looked at him in shock.

"C-CAS?!", Dean sputtered. "You're alive! H-how?" Cas looked back at Dean with a kind smile.

"Yes, and I got an upgrade". Cas reached up and touched Dean on the forehead. His face was instantly healed and he stood up. "As for how, I believe GOD brought me back. New and improved". Cas walked over to Bobby and placed his hand on his forehead. Bright light glowed from Cas' hand, bringing Bobby back from the dead. Bobby opened his eyes and looked up at Cas with a puzzled look on his face. Cas helped him to his feet and they walked back over to Dean.

"What happened, Dean?", Bobby whispered. "Is Sam in the cage?" Dean looked away, running his hand over his mouth. After a long silence, Bobby got impatient. "Somebody tell me what the HELL is going on here!"

"Sam's not in the cage", Dean growled. "Michael and Adam are". Dean walked over to the Impala and leaned over the hood. "Lucifer disappeared wearing Sam like a cheap suit. I don't know where he went. But I will find him and get Sam back". Cas and Bobby walked over to Dean and they each placed a comforting hand on both of his shoulders.

They mourned with him in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer was elated to finally be rid of that sniveling worm, Nick Vaught. He was constantly whining about his wife and daughter being murdered. It was really getting old. And besides he was quickly burning through his body. The part he hated, was having to throw Michael into the cage. He loved his brother, but Michael left Lucifer with no choice. He hated fighting with his brothers. Even when Gabriel was driving him insane with his tricks, Lucifer hated killing him.

Lucifer had never felt so good being in Sam's body. It was like he was finally awake after sleeping for a millennia. Sam truly was the perfect vessel. He had burned through so many meat suits over the years that he had gotten used to never being able to stretch his wings, so to speak. Never feeling like he could reach full strength. But, Sam's body would never burn out. It was like he was tapping into an endless supply of energy and he never needed to recharge.

"LET ME OUT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!", Sam screeched from deep down in the deepest recesses of his mind. Sam was trapped in an endless maze of rooms and doors that lead nowhere. Every room looked exactly the same as the last. Each room had a door on all four walls, but no matter which door he chose, it was always the same room he ended up in. The next room was more of the same and Sam screamed in angry frustration. Instead of opening another door, he pounded on the wall, screaming for help. He even clawed at the wallpaper, trying to dig his way out. Nothing worked and he turned and slid down the wall, landing hard on his ass.

Lucifer smiled when Sam suddenly quieted in his mind. He didn't mind the angry screams so much. He was used to it. It was the pathetic sobbing of some of his vessels that he couldn't stand. He hated when they blubbered about being tricked into letting Lucifer in. Sobbed when they realized he was not who he claimed to be. But, annoyances like that came with the territory.

But one thing he loved about having a new body was digging through their memories. It was better than a night at the movie theater. Rummaging through Sam's memories were especially fun. So much pain. So much loss. There were memories of the few relationships and flings he had had over the years and some were pretty steamy. Most were kinda vanilla.

One women kept popping up more than most. They weren't romantic memories though. They were fond memories. Like a sibling relationship. There were strong memories of Dean hugging her but it didn't seem like there were romantic feelings there either. Then a memory of her saying that she was a lesbian flew by him and he grinned like the Cheshire Cat. She was quirky, and funny, and smart. Sam loved her very much. 'She'll be interesting to play with', Lucifer thought. Lucifer decided to have a little chat with Sammy-boy. He walked up to the mirror in the ratty motel room he had taken up temporary residence in. He saw Sam sitting on the floor against the wall.

Sam sat on the floor of that empty room just staring at the wall when an all too familiar voice called his name from the other side of the room. It was his own voice. When he looked up, there was a mirror on the far wall that wasn't there just moments before. He saw his own face staring back at him, but he knew it was not him. It was the monster that controlled his body, the beast that killed Cas and Bobby, and beat Dean almost to death. He sneered at the face and then looked away. He wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"SAMMY!", Lucifer called in a sing song voice. "Come on Sammy! Talk to me!" The face in the mirror pouted and knocked on the glass trying to get his attention. "SAMMY!"

"DON'T CALL ME SAMMY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Sam growled. "ONLY DEAN IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!" The Sam in the mirror threw his hands up in defeat and took a step back. For a moment, Sam thought that the monster would leave, but his luck wasn't that good. The mirror Sam stepped back up and looked down at him with a tired sigh. The look he gave Sam was like a frustrated parent trying to deal with a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"I'm here to stay, Sam", the doppelganger spat. "So you'd better deal with it. Get on board or shut you fuckin' cake hole!" Sam shot the mirror image a dirty look and then looked away. His jaw muscles twitched but he kept quiet. The Sam in the mirror gave him a wide smile. "That's much better!" He leaned his elbows on the edge of the mirror and cupped his chin in his hands. "Now, I wanna talk to you about someone I saw inside you melon, Sam. Someone I would very much like to get to know".

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS, YOU TWISTED FREAK!", Sam screamed. The Sam in the mirror sighed again and shot him a stern look, but didn't chastise Sam. He just continued where he left off. "A person that you have very strong feelings for!" Sam stood up and approached the mirror slowly. The fear in his eyes made the mirror version snicker.

"Who...who are you talking about?", Sam whispered. Mirror Sam just smirked at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", the mirror chuckled.

"WHO?!", Sam screamed, grabbing the frame of the mirror and shaking it violently. The mirror Sam held onto the edges of the frame, trying to stay on his feet. Sam would have found it funny had he not been so pissed off.

"OK! OK! JUST STOP WITH THE SHAKING ALREADY!", the reflection bellowed. "I'LL TELL YOU, OK?!" Sam backed away from the mirror with his hands balled into fists at his side. "So angry...Skywalker". The man in the mirror straightened his jacket and smoothed his hair.

"TALK!", Sam growled. The reflection groaned and rolled his eyes at Sam.

"Oh, she's a quirky little redhead!", the man in the mirror purred. "Spunky! A free spirit!" Sam looked off into space for a moment before his eyes went wide and he looked at the twisted version of himself in horror.

"NO!", Sam screamed. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU SICK FUCK!" The face in the mirror started to chuckle, then laugh, and then bray like a friggin' jackass! Sam pulled his fist back and punched the mirror as hard as he could. The mirror cracked into hundreds of pieces but stayed together in the frame. A tiny Lucifer wearing Sam's face appeared in each shard of glass. Each face laughed and the laughter got louder and louder until Sam had to cover his ears. Then it suddenly stopped and Sam slowly looked up at the mirror again. Then the faces all spoke in unison.

"Charlie Bradbury will be ours".


	3. Chapter 3

A mass of ginger hair poked out of the top of the comforter that covered a petite woman who spent most of the night before hacking into fortune 500 companies and donating their funds to her favorite charities. It was her favorite pastime and it helped her relax after a hard days work.

When her phone started ringing, she moaned and lifted the comforter to look at the clock. It read 4:45am. She pulled the blanket farther over her head and ignored the incessant noise. When it stopped, she sighed and started to drift off into blissful sleep again. When it started ringing again a minute later, she growled and sat up, throwing the comforter off of herself. When she picked up the phone and saw who was calling, she smiled.

"Hey Sam!", she said happily. "How ya doin' Big Guy?" She heard a tired sigh come out of him and then a long pause. The smile slowly faded from her lips. "Sam? What's wrong?" All sorts of horrible things went through her mind before Sam started to talk.

"It's Dean, Charlie.", the voice on the phone whispered. "He's in trouble".

"WHAT?", Charlie yell whispered. "WHAT HAPPENED?" She sat up straight in the bed with a worried look on her face.

"I Don't know!", the voice said. "He took off 2 nights ago and didn't tell me where he was going". His voice was full of stress and he sounded tired. "I was hoping you could help me track him down". There was a pause and a sigh again. "I...I tried to do it myself, but I'm running on empty. I thought that a fresh pair of eyes at the computer might find something that I overlooked".

"Of course I'll help, Sam!", Charlie said frantically. "I'll get right on it! Were you guys at the bunker when he left? If so, I might be able to track him down from here".

"NO!", the man on the other end blurted out. Charlie flinched at the voice yelling at her and her eyebrows furrowed. "I mean...there...are...some things that I need to tell you and I'm not comfortable telling you over the phone. Can you come to Lebanon?"

"Yeah...sure, Sam", Charlie said a little confused. "I'm not that far from you, I can be there in 4 or 5 hours. Do you want me to come to the bunker?" There was another long pause before he answered. "No, it might not be safe there. Can you meet me at the Diner in town?"

"Yeah, ok Sam. I'll call you when I get close. Bye Sam". She waited for him to say goodbye, but all she heard was a click. Something didn't seem right with this picture. Charlie reached into her night stand and pulled out the silver dagger that she kept there for emergencies. If he was a shapeshifter or some other monster, the silver would burn him. She jumped out of the bed and dressed quickly. She pulled her duffel out of the closet and started cramming clothes and other things into it. Lastly, she put her laptop in on top. She was on the road within half an hour.

Luciifer hung up the phone with a smirk. Everything was falling into place and he was anxious to see what he was dealing with. He knew, from Sam's memories that Charlie would be a handful. He craved the challenge she presented. There was just something about her that he wanted to experience for himself. He wanted to see if that fiery red hair was a sign that she was fiery as well. He wanted to see if there was any fight in her.

Four and a half hours later, Charlie called to tell him that she was on her way into town. He was already at the diner waiting for her. When he hung up, he sat there silently sipping his coffee and thinking about all the things that he would do with her and to her. Ten minutes later Charlie walked through the door and he stood up and gave her a gentle hug. They sat down in the booth and Charlie pulled the blade out of her pocket and held it out in front of her.

"What's that for, Charlie?", he asked bewildered. Charlie raised an eyebrow at him and pushed it closer at him. He looked down at the knife trying to figure out what she was doing.

"The real Sam would know what I'm doing", Charlie said curtly. Lucifer had to search Sam's memories for the answer. When the answer popped into his head, he rolled his eyes and grabbed the blade of the knife. Charlie watched the blade and his hand waiting for something to happen. When there was no sizzling or burning, Charlie sighed with relief.

"Did I pass?", he asked with a smile, still holding the blade. Charlie smiled back at him and nodded. "I'm sorry that I had to drag you all the way out here, Charlie, but I just didn't know who else to call". He lowered his head and stared at his coffee cup. He didn't do this because he was worried or scared. He did it to hide the smirk.

"It's OK, Sam", Charlie whispered, reaching out to place her hand on top of his. "We'll find him". His hand was ice cold and Charlie pulled her hand back. He looked up at her and tried to imitate Sam's crooked smile, but it came out all wrong. Charlie, just attributed it to his anxiety at not being able to find his brother. "Are you OK, Sam?"

"I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping well. Bad dreams." He looked away again and Charlie's heart broke for him. She hoped that she could help find Dean. She loved them like brothers. An awkward silence passed between them before Charlie spoke up.

"Are you staying someplace nearby where I can set up my laptop?"

"Um, yeah!", He said. "I'm staying at that little motel just down the street". He pulled some money out of his pocket and placed it under his empty cup as he stood up. He held his hand out to her, but she hesitated. His cold hand had given her the creeps and she was in no hurry to feel that way again, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings either. He looked at her puzzled until she slowly reached up and grabbed his hand. His puzzled look turned into a sweet smile as he helped Charlie to her feet.

When they got to his motel room, she noticed it was quite a bit more "low rent" than the motels that the brothers usually stayed at. But, she figured that Sam had been in a hurry when he left the bunker. He had said that it wasn't safe there, but he didn't say why. She started to set up her laptop on the little table in the corner and Sam stood behind her chair as she powered it up. His closeness was making her uncomfortable, which she realized, had never bothered her before. She tried asking a question to distract him, so maybe he'd move away.

"Why isn't the bunker safe, Sam?, She croaked. Her throat was trying to close up on her and she had coughed to clear it.

"What?", he asked, seeming to not know what she was talking about.

"The bunker?", Charlie said nervously. "You said it wasn't safe there". Sam stopped breathing for a moment and Charlie stood up to face him. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "What's going on here, Sam?" There was another pause when Charlie stared far away, deep in thought. "If that's who you really are!" His crooked smile should have made her happy, but it only made her uneasy.

"You got me, Charlie!", he said with a heavy sigh. "I'm not Sam. Although, this is his meat suit". He started to walk slowly toward her and she began to back away from him, but her hip ran into the table. He had her cornered between himself and the wall and she started to tremble with fear. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall and pressed his body up against hers. She gasped and tried to shove him off. But it was like trying to move a cinder block wall. It wasn't gonna happen.

"Who...who are y-you?", Charlie stammered. "w-what do you want?!"

"My name is Lucifer", he purred in her ear. "It's very nice to meet you". He stuck his nose in Charlie's neck and inhaled deeply. She turned her face away from him and cringed. "As for what I want", Lucifer whispered, putting his hand on her hip. "That should be quite obvious".

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!", Charlie spat at him. Lucifer's hand slid up from her hip, to her waist, and then up over her ribs. "STOP OR I'LL SCREAM!" Lucifer laughed in her face. His hand crept up around her throat, but didn't squeeze. He just caressed it gently.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but nobody can hear you. I once met a witch who taught me a spell to keep nosy neighbors from eavesdropping on private conversations. You can scream until you blue in the face and no one will ever hear you." He brought his head down low and started kissing her along her jawline. In a panic, Charlie brought her knee up and landed a hard shot to his groin. Lucifer backed away from her, holding his balls in both hands. Charlie ran past him to the door and yanked on the door knob, but it wouldn't open. She looked up and noticed that the dead bolt was locked.

"It won't do you any good to run, Sweetheart", Lucifer growled. Charlie glanced back over her shoulder and saw his eyes glowing bright red. She screamed and grabbed the dead bolt with shaking fingers, trying to unlock it. She suddenly felt herself being jerked backwards by her hair and she slammed into a hard body. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her, holding onto one of her breasts with one hand and pressing her hip back into his groin with the other. "Feisty little Charlie!", Lucifer cooed. "I want you to show me some of that fire!"

Lucifer shoved her onto the bed and moved slowly toward it.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer stalked slowly toward the bed and Charlie scurried toward the other side, whimpering. He snatched her ankle and dragged her back toward him. Charlie flipped onto her back and kicked Lucifer in the face with her other foot. He let go of her ankle and covered his nose with his hand. He snarled in rage and when he lowered his hand, blood was splattered all over his nose and mouth. He bellowed and flung himself on top of her, straddling her stomach. He wrapped his hand around her throat and punched her as hard as he could in the nose. Charlie went limp, but didn't lose consciousness.

"I knew you'd be fun!", Lucifer breathed as he sat up and began removing his shirt. Charlie panted and moaned in pain. She started to cough as blood ran down the back of her throat. Lucifer looked down at her, licking his lips, and ripped open her Led Zepplin T-shirt and groaned at the site of her perfect breasts. She blinked up at the dark blur on top of her, trying to focus. He slid down and sat on her hips and ran his hands down her stomach to the waistband of her pants.

"NO!", Charlie whined when she felt him fumbling with the buttons on her jeans. She threw her hands up and tried to grab his wrists, but she couldn't see. Lucifer just slapped her hands away and slid down between her legs so that he could pull her pants off. "PLEASE!", Charlie wailed. Lucifer tore through her panties like they were made of tissue paper. "OH GOD! PLEASE!"

Lucifer ripped open Charlie's bra, leaned down, and began sucking on her nipples. First one and then the other. Charlie reached up and tried to claw his eyes out, but Lucifer grabbed her wrists and held them over her head in one hand. He continued to squeeze and lap at her breasts as she kicked and bucked, trying to get him off of her. But, he was so large that she couldn't budge him at all.

He moved up and hovered over her face and smiled at her. Charlie stared at him for a moment before she raised her chin and spit in his face. Lucifer sat up, wiped his face, and backhanded her across the cheek. He grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them harshly while he snarled in her face. He was seething. 'HOW DARE SHE DISRESPECT ME?!', he thought. Lucifer suddenly had a splendidly brilliant idea and he smiled a sadistic smile at Charlie. He snickered as he leaned over her.

"Would you like to talk to Sam, Pet?", Lucifer whispered in her ear. Charlie looked up at him in confusion. He jerked her up off the bed and dragged her to the bathroom. Lucifer shoved her down on the floor in front of him, keeping a hand wrapped in her long hair. "Keep your trap shut or I'll fuckin' gut you! UNDERSTAND?!" Charlie nodded without looking at him. Lucifer gazed into the mirror, looking past his own reflection.

"SAMMY!", Lucifer sang out again. The mirror had magically fixed itself and Lucifer, wearing Sam's face, peered out at him with a mischievous grin. Sam looked up at the twisted version of himself with a murderous glare. "OH! EXCUSE ME! SAMUEL!", Lucifer whined. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Sam noticed blood smeared all over his nose and mouth and wondered if it was his or someone else's. He hoped it was the former.

"FUCK OFF, LUCIFER!", Sam snapped. Sam had grown tired of Lucifer's games. He wasn't going to play anymore.

"I'm sorry, Sam", Lucifer purred. "I just thought you'd like to see your little friend one last time before I take her". Sam's eyes got so wide that they nearly bugged out of his head. He ran to the mirror, placing both of his palms on the glass.

"NO!", Sam screamed. "LUCIFER! LET HER GO! PLEASE!" Lucifer chuckled at him and jerked Charlie up off the floor. He held her close with her back against his chest and his free hand wrapped around her throat. She was completely naked and she had blood smeared under her nose and dark bruises under her eyes. "CHARLIE?! OH GOD, NO!"

"S-SAM?!", Charlie croaked. Though Lucifer couldn't see her shocked expression, he could hear the surprise in her voice. "WHERE ARE YOU SAM?! HELP ME!" Her sobs nearly broke Sam and he pounded his fists against the mirror, but this time it didn't break. Lucifer shoved Charlie's hips against the counter and bent her upper body over the sink. He still had a hold of her hair and her throat and he held her face up so that her nose nearly touched the glass.

"You see Sam", Lucifer purred as he let go of her throat to unbuckle his pants. "You can't stop me. You can't fight me. I AM LUCIFER!" He slammed into her as he screamed out his name, pushing the side of her face up against the mirror. Sam stumbled backwards, tripped over his own feet, and landed hard on his backside. Charlie's heart wrenching scream was all he could stand and he sat there with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, sobbing. Just the thought of Lucifer using him to brutalize and assault Charlie, made his stomach turn and his skin crawl.

"SAM!", Charlie shrieked. Sam jumped to his feet and flew to the mirror, placing the palms of his hands back on the glass. SAM! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! Charlie still had her face pressed up against the glass while Lucifer hammered into her mercilessly. Her hot breath left a foggy spot on the glass near her mouth as she panted.

"I'M HERE CHARLIE!, Sam yelled through the glass. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU, OK?!" Sam stroked the glass where her skin touched it while hot tears rolled down his face. Lucifer's grunts grew louder and his thrusts got harder. He was getting close, but he wanted to draw this out for as long as he could. He was having so much fun tormenting Sam.

"Sssaaaaammm...", Charlie wailed. Lucifer was pushing into her so hard that her whole upper body was now pressed into the glass with her feet dangling off the floor. she pushed against the mirror with her hands, but wasn't able to push away from the glass.

"I'm here", Sam whispered. "I'm here". Lucifer leaned over Charlie and smirked at Sam on the other side of the glass. He looked deep into Sam eyes as Sam glared back at him in sheer hatred.

"I'm here too!", Lucifer purred into Charlie's ear, never taking his eyes off of Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer screamed in ecstasy as he shot his load into Charlie while her tears rolled down the glass. Sam leaned his head on the mirror with his eyes closed. Too ashamed of his helplessness to look at her. Fat tears poured down his face as her sobs bored their way into his heart. Lucifer laid over her, panting and moaning in his own bliss. Not just for the pleasure that Charlie's body brought him, but for the pleasure that Sam's torture brought him.

"MMM...Did you enjoy that Princess?, Lucifer cooed. "I bet it was the best fuck you ever had!" He started planting soft kisses on her shoulder and she flinched, trying to slide away from him. Lucifer looked up at Sam with a smirk. "How about you Sam? Did it make you hard watching me pound your little friend?" He snickered in Charlie's face and she turned away from them.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!, Sam screeched, pounding his fists on the glass again. "LET HER GO, YOU TWISTED MOTHERFUCKER!" Lucifer shrugged and stepped away from Charlie and she slid off the sink, crumpling to the floor and out of view. Sam could hear her quietly sobbing and his heart broke for her. "I will fucking kill you!", Sam whispered, staring into the eyes of the monster with his face. Lucifer grinned back at him, bent over, and grabbed Charlie by the hair again. He dragged her back out of the bathroom, kicking and screaming, and slammed the door behind him. Sam was left standing their, staring at the bathroom door, listening to her muffled screams. He backed up a few steps before his legs gave out and he fell backwards on his ass again.

"I'll kill you...", Sam whispered before bursting into bitter tears. What was he going to do? He was trapped inside his own mind, Lucifer had Charlie, brutalizing her, and Dean had no idea where he was.

Sam had absolutely no idea what to do. He was lost.

* * *

Dean was completely lost. His baby brother was gone. Not dead, oh no. That would have been preferable. Sam was not only gone, he was the meat suit for the DEVIL! He could make Sam do whatever he wanted and Sam couldn't do anything about it. He almost wished he had said yes to Michael. Dean sat in the bunker drowning his sorrow in a bottle of Jack when Cas walked into the library.

"Hey Cas!", Dean called. "Hear anything on Angel radio about Sam or Lucifer?"

"I'm afraid not", Cas muttered. "And from what I have been able to ascertain from a certain crossroads demon, Lucifer has not taken the thrown back. YET". Dean downed another glass of whiskey and had gone quiet. Dean had called Sam's phone more than a dozen times in the last few hours and they all went right to voice mail. Just as he was about to pick up his phone and make another attempt to call his brother, the phone started to ring. When he picked it up and looked at the caller ID, he nearly dropped it on the floor. It was Sam. He pushed the button and held the phone to his ear with a shaking hand.

"SAMMY?!", Dean bellowed into the phone. Cas' eyes grew wide in shock. "SAMMY, ARE YOU OK?"

"Just fine, Dean!" It was Sam's voice, but it was not Sam. "It's good to hear your voice! I would have answered you calls, but I was...otherwise occupied". Lucifer giggled at the inside joke. Dean's fist came down hard on the table and his jaw muscles twitched with anger. Cas pointed at his ear, signaling to Dean that he wanted to hear what Lucifer was saying. Dean hit the speaker button and held the phone out between them. "HELLO CASTIEL!", Lucifer called happily! "Glad dad brought you back, brother!"

"How did you know Cas was back", Dean asked.

"Oh, I don't know", Lucifer muttered. "I just felt his presence". "Aren't you going to say hello, brother?"

"Hello Lucifer", Cas growled unhappily. "You need to let Sam go!" Lucifer heaved a frustrated sigh into the phone before he began to speak again.

"I'm gonna get right to the point, Dean. Sam and I have been having quite a good time playing with a very special friend of yours! She's so much more fun than you 2 stiffs!" Dean heard muffled screams in the background and sounds of a struggle, before they heard a hard slapping sound and silence.

"WHO IS THAT?!", Dean growled. Lucifer giggled again. Dean could hear heavy breathing that sounded almost like an obscene phone call. Suddenly there was a loud ripping sound like duct tape being torn off of something. Then soft whimpers poured out of the phone. "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!"

"Go ahead and say hi, Sweetie!", Lucifer said. A faint click told Dean that Lucifer had put it on speaker.

"D-Dean?", a soft whisper called. "DEAN! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP MMMPH!" Her plea for help was cut off by something over her mouth. More struggling could be heard and a loud bang. Then silence.

"CHARLIE?!", Dean screamed. "NO! YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Dean's face had turned red with rage and he had his head lowered, staring at the table. "SAM, YOU GOTTA FIGHT HIM! YOU CAN'T LET HIM WIN, SAMMY! YOU JUST GOTTA...!" Dean couldn't finish what he was about to say. He covered his mouth with his hand as tears rolled down her face.

"He's not strong enough to fight me! You know that, Dean", Lucifer chuckled. "I run the show now!" He heard a squeal from the background as Lucifer tormented Charlie. Dean could only imagine what he was doing to her right now or what he had done to her. "She's so feisty, Dean! I think she broke my nose!" Dean shot the phone a smirk. 'Good for you, kid!', Dean thought. "But I think I broke hers too. So we're even". Dean sneered at the phone with hatred.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER, LUCIFER?", Dean spat. There was a moment when Dean didn't think that Lucifer had heard him. When suddenly, great peels of hysterical laughter erupted from the phone. Dean and Cas both jumped. It took a while for Lucifer to collect himself before he could speak again. When he did finally begin to speak again, Dean would later wish that he hadn't.

"OH, DEAN!", Lucifer purred. "I already got what I wanted from her!" Lucifer started to pant in perverse pleasure. "Oh, her nectar was so sweet, Dean! I can't wait to taste it again!" He let out a long, shuddering sigh. "So sweet!", he murmured breathlessly. "I just thought that you'd like to know what I was up to, Dean. I know you're a very industrious guy and I know you can find me. But, how are you going to save Sam? It's quite a predicament isn't it?" There was another pause and then a muffled whimper. "Have you ever been with another man, before me, Pet?" Sobs poured out of Charlie. There was another ripping sound, that Dean could only assume was duct tape being ripped off of her mouth. "ANSWER ME, BITCH!" Lucifer's growl was followed by a vicious slap and a wail.

"NO!", Charlie scream.

"You were a virgin?!", Lucifer cheered. "I'm honored to be your first!"

"LUCIFER! STOP TORMENTING HER! PLEASE!", Cas growled.

"Well, thanks for the advice there, Cas! But, I'm having just too much fun playing with Sam and Charlie right now!" Lucifer started to moan softly and panting. "Tell the boys what I'm doing right now, Pet". Charlie whimpered loudly and started to sob. "FUCKING TELL THEM! NOW!"

"He...he's s-stoking h-himself!", Charlie whispered into the phone. His moans got louder and his panting heavier.

"That's right, Sweetheart!", Lucifer breathed. "Gotta get it ready for you!" Dean was so sickened by what was happening he reached for the phone to hang up. "Oh Dean?" Dean's hand froze a few inches away from the phone. "If you hang up on me, I'll burn Charlie's eyes right out of her head! Do you hear me, Dean?! DEAN!"

"I HEAR YOU! YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKER!, Dean snarled.

"Good! Now where was I? Ah, yes! Time to open up, Sweetheart!" Another slap and Charlie started making gagging noises. Lucifer groaned loudly. Dean sat down hard in a chair with his hand over his mouth. He felt like he was going to be sick. "OH FUCK! YOUR MOUTH FEELS SO GOOD!", Lucifer grunted. "You still there, Dean? HMM?!"

"Yes", Dean croaked softly. His throat closed up and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!", Lucifer shouted breathlessly.

"YES! I HEAR YOU!", Dean snarled. Lucifer's moaning became frantic until he screamed. Charlie gagged while Lucifer emptying his balls down her throat. Then she started coughing as he released her. Dean had to swallow hard to push back the bile that was rising up into his throat.

"OH! PET! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Charlie wailed and and it was muffled by what Dean assumed was more duct tape. "Time to let the men talk, OK Sweetness?" Muffled angry grunts from Charlie told Dean that she wasn't gonna take any of his misogynistic shit. Dean heard a thud and Lucifer groaned in pain. Dean smiled before he could help himself. But his smile faded when he heard several loud slaps and Charlie's muffled screams. "NOW DON"T FUCKIN' MOVE! YOU GOT THAT, YOU FILTHY WHORE?!" All they could hear from Charlie was soft moans.

"Sam! If you can hear me, ya gotta stop Lucifer!", Dean begged. "Please Sam!"

"Sam can't come to the phone right now", Lucifer laughed. "Can I take a message?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam! If you can hear me, ya gotta stop Lucifer!", Dean begged. "Please Sam!"

"Sam can't come to the phone right now", Lucifer laughed. "Can I take a message?"

"Yeah, I gotta message for Sammy", Dean growled. "You tell him, that we're coming for him. And I'm gonna rip your fuckin' wings off!" Lucifer started to chuckle into the phone until it was abruptly cut off when he hung up. Dean grabbed the phone and hurled it against the wall with all the force he had. Cas jumped at the unexpected outburst. Dean had his back to Cas, panting heavily.

"Dean", Cas whispered. "I'm so sorry about Charlie. She was a good person". Dean suddenly turned on Cas and grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat with both hands.

"SHE STILL IS A GOOD PERSON, CAS!", Dean screamed in Cas' face. Cas placed his hands over Dean's and the expression on his face was one of deep sympathy.

"Yes, she is, Dean", Cas said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way". Dean slowly let go of Cas' coat, smoothed his collar, and backed away from him. He heaved a heavy sigh and flopped back down in the chair he had been sitting in during the phone call.

"I know, Cas", Dean breathed. "I'm sorry I lost my head". Cas sat down at the table across from Dean and was quiet. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm drowning".

"You do what you've always done, Dean", Cas retorted. "You Fight". Dean looked up at Cas and gave him half a smile. "And I'll fight with you. I won't let you drown".

"Thanks Cas", Dean whispered. "Got any tracking spells that could help find Lucifer or Charlie?" Cas looked away and sighed. Dean didn't like that reaction to his question. "What?" Dean looked up at Cas in confusion.

"I may be able to find him, but what about Sam?", Cas asked. "We have no plan for how to get Lucifer out of his body". Dean slammed his fists down on the table again and the empty whiskey bottle tipped over, rolled across the table, and smashed on the concrete floor. "Dean, I know your angry and afraid, but this is not helping. You have to stay clear headed. For Sam and for Charlie". Dean just nodded, staring down at his hands. "I'll see if I can find anything that will help us save Sam". Cas got up from the table and walked over to the bookshelves and started pulling old tombs from different rows. Dean stood up and walked over to a different part of the library and did the same.

* * *

Charlie woke the next morning with her left eye swollen completely shut and her whole body aching terribly. She tried to sit up in the bed. but a strong arm pulled her back down on the bed and pressed her against a hard body. She tried to scramble away from him, but he jerked her back and wrapped both of his arms around her. Lucifer stuck his face in her hair and squeeze her breasts. When he inhaled her scent, it sent a shudder through his body and he moaned. He ground his hips into her backside and she could feel his erection. Charlie burst into tears because she knew what was coming and she was powerless to stop it. She knew she couldn't overpower him.

"Good morning, Charlie", Lucifer breathed into her neck. "Did you sleep well?" Charlie refused to answer him. She just struggled. She knew it was inevitable, but she wasn't going down again without a fight. Charlie threw her head back and caught Lucifer in the mouth. He groaned loudly but didn't let her go. Instead he reached up and grabbed her by the throat. "DO THAT AGAIN, AND I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT! GOT IT!" Charlie nodded frantically and relaxed the best she could. Lucifer smirked and caressed the side of her neck with his thumb. "That's better! Just relax, Charlie. I don't want to hurt you. I want to make you feel good". If he was anything like the Lucifer she had read and been told about by the Winchesters, he wasn't the least bit interested in her feelings. He rolled her over onto her back and hovered over her, watching her.

"Please let me go!", Charlie whimpered. She looked deep into Lucifer's eye, hoping to see Sam in there somewhere. Lucifer's smile faded into a look of serious thought. He averted his eyes as though he were contemplating letting her go. When he looked back at her again, the look he gave her told her what his answer would be without him having to say a word. He looked at her with lust in his eyes and crushed his lips into hers. Charlie tried to push his face away and he grabbed her wrists and held the down on either side of her head. When he pulled back, he was panting hard. "PLEASE SAM! YOU DON'T WANNA DO THIS!"

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Love", Lucifer whispered. "Sam does wanna do this. He really does!" She looked up at him in horror as he smirked back down at her. He had to be lying! Sam would never do anything like this to her. He was kind and sweet and he loved her like family. He told her so!

"YOU'RE LYING!", Charlie screamed at him, shoving and kicking to get him off of her. "Sam would never hurt me", she whimpered, turning her face away. Lucifer grabbed her chin and turned it up to face him.

"I guess you don't know your friend as well as you thought you did". Lucifer ran his hand over her collar bone and down her chest until his fingers touched the blanket that covered her. He grabbed the blanket and jerked it off of her, so he could leer at her naked body. "I've been in Sammy-boy's mind, Sweetheart. I've seen all his thoughts about you, Charlie". Lucifer pushed his knee between her legs while she squeezed them tightly together trying to keep him out. "He's wanted this for as long as he's known you, Charlie!" He finally got her legs spread wide and laid himself down between them. "He can hide his thoughts from everyone else, but he can't hide them from me!"

"NO! HE'D NEVER DO THAT!" Charlie was sobbing hysterically, trying to pull her wrists free of his vice like grip. Lucifer began to laugh and Charlie knew he was playing with her mind.

"You caught me!, Lucifer laughed. "Sam wouldn't do that to you". Charlie sighed in relief. "BUT I WOULD!" Lucifer shoved into her before she could even react to what he said.

"OH, CHARLIE!", Lucifer bellowed. "YOU'RE SO FUCKIN' TIGHT!"

* * *

Sam sat in the corner of the little room, staring at the mirror, the memories of what he had seen tormenting him. Charlie screaming his name, begging for his help, played over and over in his head like a broken record. Images of what Lucifer did to her were seared into his brain. He feared he would never be able to sleep again. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Charlie's face pressed up against the mirror and her tears streaming down the glass. He racked his brain trying to think of a way to get his body back and get Charlie away from Lucifer. Suddenly he heard a voice, his voice whispering breathlessly next to his ear.

"Good morning, Charlie"...


	7. Chapter 7

"Cas?", Sam whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me, or if it's even possible." He sat on the floor with his eyes closed, ringing his hands. "I sure could use a friend right now. Even if you can't help me, please, just talk to me!" He sat there, looking around for a moment. When Cas didn't appear or speak, Sam dropped his head. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. It's not like he had anything better to do at the moment.

"What's the matter Sam?", Lucifer purred. "Are you lonely Sam?" Sam looked up at the mirror to see his own twisted, smiling face staring back at him. "Listening to me and Charlie this morning didn't...help the loneliness?" Lucifer chuckled when Sam's face scrunched up in disgust. "I almost had Charlie convinced that you wanted to fuck her as much as I did!"

"She's not an idiot Lucifer! Charlie's smart enough to know that you can't be trusted to tell the truth, Lucifer!", Sam growled. Lucifer shrugged. "You've never given any of us a reason to trust you!"

"Oh, come on, Sam!", Lucifer whined. "I'm trying to bond with you! But you're just so stiff! Ya gotta pull that stick out of your ass!" Lucifer leaned against the glass, trying to look down at him on the floor. "After all, we're gonna be together for a VERY long time." Lucifer frowned at Sam's lack of enthusiasm. Then he smiled and threw his finger in the air like he'd just had a brilliant idea. "Would you like to talk to Charlie, Sam?" Sam lifted his head slowly and studied Lucifer's face.

"Not if you're just gonna make me watch you hurt her again!", Sam snarled. Lucifer threw his hands up in the air and smiled.

"I promise you that I won't hurt her. I won't even touch her". Lucifer's smile seemed genuine, but Sam had learned over the years that looks can be deceiving. But he needed to know that Charlie was OK. He was willing to take the risk that Lucifer was lying about his intentions, just to make sure she wasn't seriously injured or worse.

"Alright Lucifer", Sam whispered. "Let me see her. Please". Lucifer's smile widened until Sam thought the top of his head might tumble off. He backed away from the mirror and disappeared. Sam hoped he wasn't going to regret saying yes.

Lucifer walked back into the room and started to cut the tape off of Charlie's wrists and ankles and then pulled the tape from her mouth. He walked over to Charlie's bag, pulled out a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, and threw them at her. Charlie looked up at him, puzzled. Lucifer rolled his eyes and yanked her up off of the bed.

"GET DRESSED! NOW!", Lucifer snarled at her. Charlie jumped and pulled the jeans on in a hurry. Then threw the shirt over her head. She stood in front of Lucifer with her arms wrapped around herself. She had no idea what he had planed for her next and she was terrified. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bathroom. He switched on the light and threw her at the sink. She turned around with her back against the counter and fear in her eyes.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!", Charlie screeched. "PLEASE!" Lucifer put his hands out in front of him to show her that he meant her no harm. "JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Charlie?", A soft voice called from behind her. Charlie gasped and spun around, grasping the edge of the sink.

"You got five minutes!, Lucifer barked. "And no funny business! Got it?" Charlie just nodded and turned to face Sam again, while Lucifer stood in the bathroom doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. Sam's face contorted in pain when he saw what Lucifer had done to her face.

"OH GOD! CHARLIE! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" He threw his hands up on the glass and Charlie slowly mimicked him. "I'M SO SORRY CHARLIE! I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! Charlie shook her head slowly, looking down. "Charlie I..."

"Sam, it's not your fault!", Charlie whispered.

"I said yes to him Charlie!" Dean was sobbing on the other side of the mirror. "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!" He hung his head in shame at what he had done. He would never be able to forgive himself. "I was desperate to get Lucifer back in the cage and I didn't think about the cost.

"SAM!", Charlie said sternly. "LOOK AT ME!" Sam wiped his nose on his sleeve and looked up at her with red, weary eyes. "Don't you think any one of us would have done exactly what you did if there was even the smallest chance that we could put the Devil back where he belongs?" Charlie looked at him with that sideways smile that he had grown to love. "I know I would have." Sam glanced over her shoulder and saw Lucifer roll his eyes at Charlie's retort. Sam sighed. His heart was a lot lighter knowing that she didn't blame him for what was happening. But could he ever stop blaming himself. It didn't seem likely.

"Dean and Cas'll find a way to get us outta this mess!" Charlie tried to sound upbeat and hopeful, but Sam wasn't so sure. "You just wait and see!" He tried to smile back at her, but it came out all wrong. He didn't really feel like smiling. His head was constantly churning to find a way to get them both out of this mess. When it struck him, maybe he could try again to contact Cas and get a message to the outside. Sam leaned in close to the glass and Charlie did the same.

"Charlie, do you know where you are?", Sam whispered.

"Yes, we're at the MMMPH...!", a hand flew out of nowhere and clapped over Charlie's mouth, jerking her away from the mirror. Charlie struggled vainly to free herself from his grip and got a harsh twist of a nipple for her trouble. Lucifer walked her up close to the mirror with his hand still over her mouth. His other hand slid down to rub small circles on her belly and then down lower between her legs, to cup her sex.

"LUCIFER! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER!", Sam screamed, banging on the mirror again. "YOU PROMISED!"

"I also said no funny business, didn't I?", Lucifer purred into Charlie's neck, not looking up. "I had thought that I could let you two talk and catch up, but it appears neither of you can be trusted! So say goodbye to Sam, Charlie! You won't be seeing him again anytime soon!" Lucifer started dragging her backwards out of the room. Charlie screamed for Sam under Lucifer's large hand. "BYE BYE SAM!"

"NO! LUCIFER!", Sam screamed. "PLEASE DON'T! IT'S MY FAULT! NOT HERS! HURT ME!" Lucifer paused and looked up at Sam and smiled.

"I am hurting you, Sam."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam sat in the corner with his hands over his ears, humming to himself, trying not to hear the horrible sounds coming from the mirror on the wall. Lucifer wanted him to suffer for trying to get information from Charlie about their location. He left the bathroom door and his connection to Sam open so Sam would be forced to listen to every loud slap, every bruising punch, and every heartbreaking wail. Not to mention the grunts and groans coming from Lucifer when he forced himself on her again. He had even tried to flee to another room. But when he ran through the door, the mirror was there on the other side of the room. Room after room, the mirror followed him. He couldn't escape it. Eventually, he collapsed in a heap in the corner of the room, trying to drown out the noises. But it was getting harder and harder for him to pretend it wasn't happening. Until Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"CAS!", Sam screamed. "PLEASE! I'M GOING CRAZY! I NEED YOUR HELP! CAS!" He sobbed, curling into a tight ball on his side. "Please Cas." Sam's pleas had become quite whispers as he wept. "I can't do this anymore!"

Cas was walking back to the table with his arms loaded down with books when he suddenly doubled over, dropping books all over the floor. He groaned, holding his head in both hands. Dean jumped at the sound of hardback books hitting the concrete floor. He flew out of the chair when he saw Cas bent over, holding his head.

"CAS?", Dean bellowed. "YOU ALL RIGHT, MAN?" Cas was breathing hard with his eyes shut tight. "HEY! TALK TO ME CAS!" Cas stood up straight again and opened his eyes. He looked at Dean with deep concern written all over his face. "What is it, Cas?"

"It's Sam", Cas said softly. "He's praying!" Dean's eyes went wide and he grabbed Cas' shoulder.

"H-he's what?", Dean stammered. "Is Lucifer gone?" The look of hope on Dean's face broke Cas' heart. He knew he was about to shatter that hope into dust.

"No, Dean", Cas whispered. "Lucifer still has Sam. He's praying from wherever Lucifer has him imprisoned in his own mind."

"Can you get to him? Can you talk to him? Help him get out?" Dean was frantic. Cas grabbed Dean's arm, trying to calm him down.

"I will do what I can." Cas walked over to the table, sat in one of the chairs, and leaned back with his eyes closed. "I will need silence while I attempt to establish a connection." He relaxed and let his arms drop off the arms of the chair like he had fallen asleep. Dean paced back and forth in front of the table, chewing on his fingernails.

Sam stared at the wall, listening to Charlie being brutalized. Powerless to stop it. When he heard a flutter of wings from the other side of the room, Sam sat up with a start. He jumped to his feet, ran to Cas, and hugged him tightly.

"CAS? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HEARD ME!" Sam kept him in a tight embrace, reluctant to let him go for fear he'd disappear. But, he did finally release him and breathed a heavy sigh.

"It was hard NOT to hear you Sam," Cas panted, trying to catch his breath. "You were yelling pretty loud. And I...I could feel your pain when you prayed." He looked over at the mirror where lewd noises could be heard. Lucifer having his way with Charlie. Cas' face contorted in disgust and pain. "I'm sorry you and Charlie are going through this, Sam. If I could take it from you, I would." Sam flashed him a tired smile that disappeared quickly.

"I know Cas." Sam looked down at his feet ashamed that he let himself get into this situation. "Have you guys found a way to get Lucifer out of my body?"

"No", Cas responded, looking away. "We were looking through every book in the library when I heard your prayer. To be honest, I don't have high hopes of finding anything useful." Sam just nodded, looking over at the mirror again.

"Than you gotta find a way to get Charlie away from Lucifer", Sam said. "Even if it means killing me." He looked back up at Cas with a serious expression on his face. "I mean it, Cas." Cas' face scrunched up and he looked away. But he nodded while staring at the wall. "I just can't take seeing Charlie in pain anymore. He's hurting her to punish me, Cas!"

"What do you mean, Sam?", Cas asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Why would Lucifer hurt Charlie to punish you?"

"He let her talk to me through that." Sam nodded at the mirror hanging on the wall behind Cas. "I tried to get her to tell me where we were, and Lucifer caught her trying to tell me. He beat her and right now he's..." Sam clapped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming or throwing up, he wasn't quite sure which. Maybe both. "He...he said he was doing it to hurt me." Cas placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I have ways of tracing Charlie", Cas said.

"Good! Get to it, Cas!" Sam was in a hurry to get this over with.

"Sam, you may be able to expel Lucifer yourself", Cas whispered. "Have you tried looking for a way out?"

"Of course!", Sam yell whispered. "That's the first thing I did! But every door leads to this room!" He ran to the nearest door and opened it. The room was identical to the one they were standing in. Even the mirror was the same, along with the sounds coming out of it. Cas narrowed his eyes at the mirror and walked over to it with Sam following close behind. He studied the mirror for a moment and then lifted the bottom away from the wall slightly, to look behind it. "What's wrong, Cas?"

"I was just thinking." Cas scratched his chin and looked over at Sam. "If this is how Lucifer communicates with you, maybe this is how you get out of this prison he's built. You'll have to break the mirror, Sam."

"I did crack it yesterday. At least I think it was yesterday." Sam wasn't entirely sure what day it was or how long he'd been in here. "But the mirror fixed itself. Now, when I pound on it, it won't break."

"This prison is in your mind, Sam", Cas growled. "You have to use your mind to get out of it!" Sam looked at him, bewildered. He had no idea how he was going to use his mind to break that damn mirror. "This is like a dream Sam! How do you think I was able to come to you without knowing where you are? You have to take control of it. If you can get out of here, you can take your body back, Sam, and kick Lucifer out."

"I'll try, Cas", Sam whispered.

"You have to do more than try, Sam. We're only gonna get one shot at this. If we fail, Lucifer won't give us a second chance. He'll kill Charlie and bolt. Do you understand?" Sam nodded, staring at the mirror. "You can try using the Archangel exorcism to expel him. Cas reached up and pressed his palm to Sam's forehead, searing the words to the exorcism into Sam's brain. Sam jerked backwards, landing on his ass.

"DAMN IT, CAS!", Sam bellowed in irritation. "A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME, HUH?" Sam stood back up, rubbing his head. Just as Cas opened his mouth to apologize, they heard a loud bellow and breathy moans come out of the mirror. A moment later they heard creaking noises as Lucifer climbed off the bed.

"I have to go!", Cas whispered. "Don't do anything until I get back to you!" By the time Sam turned to look at Cas, he had already gone.

"I hope you know what I'm doing, Cas!", Sam muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas had been out for quite sometime and Dean was getting worried. He had just about worn a hole right through the carpet he was pacing on. He hated waiting probably more than anything else in the world and this was the worst waiting he'd ever been through. Just as he thought he might go crazy with worry, Dean heard Cas groan. Cas raised a hand to his head and rubbed his temple. 'Projecting himself into other people's minds must give him a bitch of a headache', Dean thought to himself.

"CAS? YOU OK, BUDDY?", Dean shouted, running to the chair and helping him to sit up. "Is Sam OK? How's Charlie? Do you know where they are? Dean was rambling and Cas was having trouble keeping up.

"DEAN! SLOW DOWN!", Cas growled. "TAKE A BREATH!" Dean took several deep breaths through his nose, trying to calm himself down. "Sam is OK. For now." Dean looked up at Cas, and furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Sam wouldn't stay that way for long. "Charlie, however, is not fairing so well. Lucifer is beating her and...and...having his way with her." Cas looked away with a sigh. He didn't want to tell Dean that, but knew if he didn't, Dean would have words for him later. "Lucifer is using her to punish Sam for attempting to find out where they were."

"SON OF A BITCH!", Dean snarled. "WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING! AND SOON! I CAN'T TAKE THIS WAITING ANYMORE!" He started pacing again and Cas stood up and walked in front of him, stopping Dean in his tracks. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled. A genuine cheerful smile, not a fake, sympathy one.

"Dean, we'll get them back", Cas whispered. "I think Sam can free himself from the confines of his mind and expel Lucifer. I gave him an incantation to exorcise Lucifer from his body. I just need to track Charlie, and we will need a spell to put Lucifer back in the cage or bind him some other way."

"I was thinking about that", Dean chimed in. "Maybe Rowena will have a spell to put Lucifer back in the box." Cas nodded. "Cas, you go to the store room and get the ingredients you need for the tracking spell. I'll see if I can get a hold of Rowena and ask if she'll help us." Cas quickly walked out of the room while Dean dialed Rowena's number. "Hey! Rowena! You got a minute?" There was a short pause when Dean rolled his eyes at the phone in his hand.

"YES Rowena, I am still single. NO, I am NOT available!"

* * *

"OH, THAT WAS AMAZING, SWEETHEART!", Lucifer groaned. "I thought you couldn't get any tighter after the first time I fucked you! But you surprised me again!" Lucifer breathed deeply into the side of her neck, smelling the fear and the sweat, mixed with her natural scent. It was almost enough to get him hard again, but he wanted to torture Sam some more. He crawled off the bed with a satisfied sigh. He looked down at the battered and trembling woman on the bed and smirked. Charlie rolled over on her side and curled into a tight ball. Lucifer touched her foot and she flinched away from him. He chuckled and went into the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could hear her if she moved. He doubted that she would. He had worked her over pretty good. She had dried blood under her nose and dark purple bruises littering her body. She had numerous deep bite marks on her neck and shoulders. The beating he gave her turned him on something fierce and he tended to use teeth when he got really aroused. And he liked to mark his territory.

"HEY SAM! WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!", Lucifer called in a sing-song voice. He peered into the mirror, looking for his number one fan. "YOO-HOO! I know you're in there! I can hear you breathing!" Lucifer pressed his face up against the mirror but couldn't see him.

"What the fuck do you want, Lucifer?", A quiet voice called from a corner of the room not visible to the mirror. Lucifer frowned. He didn't like not being in control. He liked being able to see Sam's reactions to his torments. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Come on, man!", Lucifer whined, pouting like a child that didn't get what he wanted for Christmas. "Come over where I can see you! PLEASE! I thought we were getting along so well!" There was a quiet chuckle and then a long silence. Lucifer growled, beginning to seethe. "Well, if you're not gonna be nice and come out, I guess I'll have to go have some more fun with Charlie. She's dying to play 'Hide the Sausage' again!" He snickered at his own sick humor. There was another long silence then Lucifer shrugged, moving away from the mirror and toward the door. His dick was already twitching at the thought of taking another ride on the Charlie train.

"FINE! I'M HERE!", Sam yelled as he walked to the middle of the room. "But, I don't know why I bother. It's not like anything I say or do will make you stop hurting her!" Lucifer chuckled, walking back to the mirror. Sam was smart. He had to give him that. Sam seemed to know him about as well as Lucifer knew him. Sam stood there, staring Lucifer down. Lucifer stared right back at him. Neither one of them wanting to back down. Frustrated, Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do you want from me, Lucifer? I don't wanna play your sick, twisted games anymore!"

"But they're so much fun, Sam!", Lucifer purred. "You don't know what it was like being stuck in that cage for eons! I nearly went insane from the boredom! I was so alone for so long!" Sam started to pace back and forth in front of the mirror with his head down. "I'm so lonely, Sam! I just want someone to talk to!" Lucifer put his palms on the mirror and leaned his forehead on it, squashing his nose up against the glass. "I just need a friend, Sam!

"BUY A FUCKIN' DOG!", Sam spat at him before he moved back over and sat down in the corner where Lucifer couldn't see him.

"Winchesters", Lucifer muttered under his breath. He stepped away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas went into the bathroom and stared deeply into the mirror over the sink. He had never performed this type of tracking spell before but hoped it would work. He couldn't find any of Charlie's possessions in the bunker to use in his usual spell like he had hoped. He had to make do with what he had. He heaved a sigh, praying that fate was on his side.

" _Ostende mihi illum quem quaero_ ", Cas recited the incantation as best as he could remember it. The mirror began to glow and a dark purplish smoke seemed to swirl and roil like a violent thunderstorm. An image started to form in the mirror of a familiar motel,The Sunrise Motel. They passed it every time they drove through town. The picture seemed to move closer to the rundown building focusing on a particular door. The picture got closer and closer until it stopped on the number on the door. Number 26 on the ground floor. Cas breathed a sigh of relief and walked back out of the bathroom. One task down, a million more to go. A few hours later, Rowena arrived with a large bag filled with books and ingredients for the spell.

"Well, hello boys!", Rowena purred as she walked down the stairs to the library. "Are you sure you won't change your mind and take yourself off the market, Love? I could give you nights of pleasure you couldn't even dream of!" She walked up to Dean, pressing herself up against him, and ran her hand down his chest. Dean grabbed her hand and stepped away from her. He opened his mouth to speak and the words caught in his throat. He had to cough to clear it.

"Uh...thanks Rowena, but we have more important things to deal with right now", Dean whispered. Rowena pouted and dropped her heavy bag on Dean's foot. Dean groaned and went dancing around the room on one foot. She saw Cas standing on the other side of the table and shot him a sweet smile. She walked slowly around the table and reached up to caress his cheek.

"And how is our adorable little angel today?", Rowena cooed. "I hope that the Winchesters haven't gotten your feathers in a bunch!"

"Um...I'm fine, Rowena", Cas said. "Thank you for coming."

"Oh, you'll owe me for this one, boys!", Rowena barked. "I don't like getting involved with Lucifer! He's deranged, that one!" Neither Dean nor Cas could disagree with her assessment. They knew full well how sadistic and evil he was.

"Enough with the chit-chat, Rowena!", Dean growled. "You got the spell that can put him back in the cage?" Dean picked the bag up and limped over to sit it on the table. "We don't have time for any horseshit!"

"Very well, Dean!", Rowena moaned. "But spells like this cannot be rushed if you want it to work!" She opened her bag and started pulling things out, laying them on the large table. Books, ingredients, a large metal bowl and a piece of cloth the size of a large handkerchief. The cloth had a strange sigil painted on it that Dean didn't recognize. She opened a book and started to read from it's ancient pages. She grabbed different items as she read and started adding them to the bowl. It took her quite a while to get the amounts of each ingredient just right, but finally she was finished. "It's done. All I need to do now is recite the incantation. The rest is up to you two...and Sam."

"Let's get it done", Dean growled and they all followed Dean out of the bunker.

* * *

Sam sat huddled in the corner, hidden from the mirror. He had completely ignored Lucifer's last two attempts at communicating with him. Lucifer had finally given up trying. Sam still had no idea how he was going to get out of here and he was quickly losing confidence in himself. He felt like he was caught in quick sand and sinking fast. When he heard a flutter of wings from the far side of the room and sighed in relief and smiled to see Cas walk out of the shadows.

"CAS!", Sam shouted and jumped to his feet and hugged him again. "You guys gotta plan to get Lucifer back in the cage?"

"Yes. Rowena has a spell that will do it and she has agreed to help us." Cas put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Are YOU ready, Sam?"

"I don't know what to do, Cas!", Sam growled. "How am I supposed to break an unbreakable mirror?" Sam stalked over to the wall and slammed his fists against the mirror as he yelled. Nothing I've tried has worked Cas!" Sam dropped his head as he leaned against the glass. He felt utterly defeated.

"Sam, You are the smartest person I have ever met", Cas said softly. "You always come up with solutions to problems that none of us ever think of. Your mind has a way of working things out that is unique and special. You can do anything you put your mind to. I know you'll come up with the answer." Sam looked up at Cas and gave him that fleeting Sam smile.

"Thanks Cas". Sam stood up and faced Cas again. "So when are we doing this?"

"We are outside the motel Lucifer is hiding at right now." Cas placed both hands on Sam's shoulders. "You need to make your move as soon as I leave." Sam started to breathe heavily and Cas shook him to get him to focus. "You can do this, Sam. You're stronger than you realize." Sam just nodded. "I have to go now. We'll see you soon."

"OK. Bye Cas", Sam whispered. With another flutter, Cas was gone. Sam stood back up straight and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, Sam! You can do this!" He walked up to the mirror and took a deep breath. He slammed his fists into the mirror as hard as he could as he exhaled. Nothing. He bashed that mirror several more times but he was getting nowhere fast.

* * *

When Cas came to in the back seat of the Impala, things moved quickly. Dean, Cas, and Rowena ran from the car and Dean kicked in the door to room #26. The sight that greeted them made everyone freeze with their mouths hanging open. Lucifer was on the bed on top of Charlie as she laid limply on her stomach. He was straddling her hips, thrusting violently into her backside. Lucifer heard the door burst open and looked over his shoulder. For a moment Dean would have sworn that Lucifer was smiling at him. But quick as a flash, Lucifer flew off of the bed, taking Charlie with him.

"Well, hello guys!", Lucifer panted. "Nice to see ya! You come to join the party?" Lucifer chuckled and grabbed Charlie by the hair, jerking on it painfully. Charlie grunted and started sobbing. "She's a bit used, but I'm sure you've had worse. Right Dean?" Dean snarled at Lucifer and pulled an angel blade from inside his jacket. "Come on man! You know that won't kill me!" Lucifer held Charlie's naked body close to his with her back against his chest. Lucifer snaked hiis hand up her body and wrapped his large hand around her throat. "Oh, and by the way. Sam says hi."

"LET THEM GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean was getting impatient. Was Sammy still alive in there? Had Lucifer hurt him in some way? Dean lowered the knife and took a ragged breath. "Sammy? Can you hear me? You gotta fight him, brother! You can't let him win!" Lucifer started to giggle in the side of Charlie's neck.

"You don't get it do ya, Dean?" Lucifer purred. "I've already won."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam panted as he beat against that mirror with everything that was left in him. He started to sob and leaned his head against the glass, sweat running down and pulling in the frame. He was completely spent, finished. He had no more strength left to fight. He stood there thinking about all the friends he was letting down. Charlie, Dean, Rowena, Cas. When he got to Cas, suddenly some of Cas' last words popped in to Sam's head. 'You can do anything you put you mind to'. HIS MIND. That was the solution. Using his fists was not going to work.

"PUT MY MIND TO", Sam muttered under his breath. He put his hands on the mirror and closed his eyes. He envisioned the glass slowly cracking under his hands. He could even hear it snapping and feel the mirror shuddering. He saw the cracks spread inside his mind, becoming larger and creating spider web patterns over the surface. In his head, he could hear small slivers of glass hit the floor and he smiled. He concentrated harder and the whole room began to shake. The cracking sounds from the mirror got louder and louder until the glass exploded all around Sam's head, the glass swirling all around him but never touching him.

* * *

"You don't get it do ya, Dean?" Lucifer purred. "I've already won." Lucifer squeezed Charlie's throat and inhaled deeply from her neck. "I've already gotten everything I..." Lucifer flinched like he'd been slapped and he blinked several times trying to clear his head. "Everything I wanted!" Lucifer's face scrunched and he stumbled back a step before righting himself. "WHAT...WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" He grabbed his head with one hand while still holding Charlie by the neck with the other. "NO!" Lucifer's hand clenched around Charlie's throat as he panted. "GET BACK IN YOUR HOLE, SAM! OR SHE DIES!"

"SAMMY?!", Dean yelled. "FIGHT HIM SAM!" Charlie started to gasp as Lucifer's hand tightened around her neck. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SAMMY!" FIGHT!" Lucifer screamed in rage and pain, dropping Charlie on the floor at his feet.

"GET HER DEAN! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN HOLD HIM!" It was Sam holding Lucifer back in his mind. Dean shot forward and grabbed Charlie around the waist, yanking her back to the group, huddled by the door. "AAAHH! NO! YOU WON'T HURT HER ANYMORE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Sam fell to the floor on his hands and knees groaning, with his eyes shut. Suddenly his head shot up and he opened his eyes. But they weren't Sam's gentle, caring eyes. They glowed red and as he stood up they turned white hot as he seethed.

"Oh, Sammy!", Lucifer pouted. "You actually thought you could beat me? Second born Archangel of GOD?!" Lucifer stood proud, his naked body glistening with sweat. The shadows of his massive wings unfolding on the wall behind him. He walked slowly toward Dean with his arm out in front of him, palm down. When Lucifer was a few feet away, he brought his arm down swiftly and Dean dropped to his knees at Lucifer's feet. When the others moved in to help, Lucifer snapped his fingers and they were all frozen in their places. "You see Dean, I don't need to imprison Sam in a room in his head to control him!", Lucifer said, kneeling down in front of the hunter. "I did that to torture him. To make him feel isolated and alone." He stood back up and looked down at Dean with a smirk. "Did you honestly think that I didn't know about Cas' little visits? Hmm?" He walked over to Cas and squeezed and patted his cheek like he was a child. "Did you think I was stupid, brother? I may not know what you said, but I knew you were there. I felt you."

"We did what we had to", Dean whispered. Lucifer walked back over in front of him and looked down his nose at the elder Winchester.

"And I will do what I have to", Lucifer Snarled. Lucifer mad a gesture with his hand like he was grabbing something and Dean doubled over, gripping his chest. Dean wheezed and groaned in pain while Lucifer squeezed and twisted his hand. "NONE OF YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME! LEAST OF ALL YOU, SAM! AND NOW YOU GET TO WATCH YOUR BROTHER DIE BY YOUR OWN HAND!" Lucifer's wicked grin was chilling to look at and his eyes glowed brighter and brighter by the second. He was enjoying this immensely!

"NOOOOOO!", A loud voice screamed. There was a bright flash and the room went black for a moment while everyone's eyes adjusted. When the room brightened again Lucifer was on all fours grunting and snarling like a wild animal. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY BROTHER OR ANYONE ELSE, YOU BASTARD!" His head hung low and his hair covered his face. "DEAN! KILL ME NOW! YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM!"

"NO SAM!", Dean growled. "YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" Sam screamed, saliva dripping from his mouth onto the floor. "I'M WITH YOU SAM! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco", Sam whispered. A loud wail poured out of him as Sam sat up on his knees. his eyes flashing red and then dimming again. "Omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco _",_ Sam repeated. "Ab orbe terra." Sam toppled over backwards, screaming and clawing at his head.

"COME ON SAMMY! YOU CAN DO IT!", Dean shouted. "KEEP GOING!"

"Hunc angelum omne obsequendum", Sam breathed. He was panting so heavily that he was almost hyperventilating. "Domine expuet _._ Domine expuet _."_ Sam started to shake like he was having a seizure. Dean was terrified that he was dying.

"SAMMY?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!", Dean screamed. Sam grew still for a long moment. "Sammy? No!" Just then Sam took a huge breath and he opened his eyes. "Sam?", Dean whispered.

"Ut deum ad empyreum remittat", Sam panted the last line of the exorcism and then closed his eyes again. There were several long seconds when nobody even dared to breathe. Suddenly Sam opened his mouth and screamed as a long cloud of white smoke poured out of his mouth and swirled up close to the ceiling.

"ROWENA NOW!", Dean bellowed. Rowena had already had the cloth with the sigil laid out on the floor with the bowl of ingredients on top of it.

"MAH HO TAH!" Rowena shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "MAH HO TAH!", she repeated a second time, and the smoke began to swirl downward until it sank down into the floor and disappeared. Everyone heaved a collective sigh of relief and looked back over at Sam. Dean jumped to his feet and ran to his brother.

"Sammy?", Dean growled. "SAMMY!" Sam groaned and opened his eyes. Dean looked down at him with unshed tears in his eyes. "Hey Sammy! You did it, man!" He helped Sam sit up and hugged him tight.

"Umm...Dean?, Sam whispered. Dean let him go and looked at him. "I think I need some clothes." Dean smiled and stood up, walking back over to the bed.

"Yeah, nobody here wants to see your dangly bits!", Dean barked with laughter. Rowena popped her head around Cas' body and raised her hand.

"Do I get a vote on that?", Rowena purred.

"NO!", everyone shouted in unison. Rowena pouted and pulled her head back behind Cas. Sam snorted before he could stop himself and Dean turned his head and chuckled while nobody was looking. When Dean looked back at his brother, Sam was looking over at Charlie, sitting up against the foot of the bed. She looked like she was catatonic, staring at the wall. Her body was covered in bruises and bite marks. Sam's face contorted in agony.

"What did I do, Dean?", Sam whimpered. He put his hand over his mouth to keep from sobbing. Hot, fat tears poured down his face. He watched as Cas healed her wounds. But she continued to star blankly at nothing.

"You didn't do anything, Sam!", Dean said, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "None of this is your fault." Sam shook his head, jerked away from Dean, and stood up.

"It IS my fault, Dean!, Sam snarled at his brother. "It was my idea to let Lucifer in! I thought I could control him! I was wrong!" Sam slammed his fist against the wall, putting a fist sized hole in it. He pulled his hand from the hole and saw blood dripping down his fingers. 'It's no less than I deserve!', he thought bitterly. Cas walked up to him and tried to put his hand on top of Sam's and Sam jerked it away from him. "DON'T CAS!" Sam panted, turning away from him and facing the wall.

"Sam, let me help you!", Cas said. He furrowed his eyes in confusion. He didn't understand Sam's reaction.

"I DON'T DESERVE ANYONE'S HELP!", Sam screamed. "Not after what I did."

"Sam?", a small voice whispered from the other side of the room. Sam spun around and saw a small woman with fiery red hair staring up at him. He dropped his head, too ashamed to look at her. "Look at me, Sam!", Charlie croaked. His head shot up and there were tears running down his face. "You didn't do this to me, Sam. Lucifer did." Sam walked slowly over too her and and dropped down on all fours beside her.

"I'm so sorry!", Sam whimpered. He bowed low and laid his forehead in Charlie's lap. She placed a shaking hand on the back of his head while he cried.


	12. Chapter 12

"Please forgive me Charlie!", Sam wept into her lap while she stoked his hair softly. Charlie felt almost as bad for Sam as she did for herself. "I never meant for any of this to happen!" Charlie grabbed Sam's face in both hands and brought it up to meet hers. She had tears running down her face and Sam cringed when he saw them.

"I can't forgive you, Sam", Charlie whispered. Sam opened his eyes and looked at her with a mix of sorrow and resignation. "I can't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. Sam, you have to stop blaming yourself for this", Charlie croaked through her tears. "There's no way you could have known Lucifer would come after me!" She wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs and kissed his forehead, which made Sam break into quiet sobs. Charlie sighed, and shook his face lightly. "SAM!", Charlie said with a firm but not unkind tone. "STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!"

"OK, Charlie" Sam took several deep breaths with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, Sam smiled at her and she smiled back, grabbed him around the neck, and hugged him tight.

"I can't say that I'm gonna get over this overnight, Sam. Or if I ever will. Not completely anyway." Sam looked at her face and his heart broke. "I'm gonna have a long road, Sam. And so are you. I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm not gonna flinch when you touch me or turn away when you look at me." She grabbed his and and squeezed it tightly. "But I can't begin to heal knowing that you're shouldering all this blame by yourself!"

"Thank you, Charlie", Sam whispered. "I just don't understand why you would care so much about me after everything you went through." Sam sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. Charlie snorted and hid a smile in her hand. Sam looked at her, confused.

"Sam, your family!, Charlie said. "Why wouldn't I care about you?" She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "If I weren't into girls, I would have had you the first time we met!" Sam's breath caught in his throat and he cleared it, looking away in embarrassment. "And who knows? Maybe I could be persuaded to turn Bi." She winked at him and Sam snorted. "See? we're not completely broken!", Charlie chuckled.

"Charlie, you're incorrigible!", Sam whispered. She was a strong woman, same thought. Stronger than anyone he'd ever known. He hoped she would make it through this trauma without too much lasting damage to her psyche. She had been through so much in her past, God knows she didn't need this too. But he had to start letting go of some of this guilt. He knew in his head that Lucifer was responsible for what happened to Charlie, But he wished that someone would explain that to his heart.

While Charlie and Sam were talking, Dean gathered Sam's clothing that were scattered around the room and put them on the bed. Then he went and grabbed Charlie's bag and handed it to Rowena, whispering something in her ear. Rowena nodded and walked over and knelt on Charlie's other side.

"Why don't we go and freshen up, Love?", Rowena asked softly. Sam stood up and backed away from her. He was afraid that he might scare her if he grabbed her to help her stand. Rowena and Dean helped her get to her feet and Charlie walked slowly toward the bathroom, clutching the sheet that was wrapped around her for dear life. Rowena followed her carrying the bag and closed the the door gently.

Sam flopped down on the bed and dropped his head between his knees. Dean and Cas sat down on either side of him and held him as he sobbed. Nobody said a word.

They just grieved with him.

* * *

Rowena turned on the shower and laid Charlie's clothes out on the counter, getting everything ready for her when she got out. Charlie stood in front of the mirror, staring at a woman she didn't recognize anymore. It was the same face, the same hair, everything was the same. Except for her eyes. Charlie was sure just what that difference was. Her eyes just looked...off. Rowena placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and she flinched. She looked over and saw Rowena's kind smile and dropped her eyes to the floor. Embarrassed by her reaction.

"I...I'm sorry, Rowena", Charlie croaked. The tears that were building made the words catch in her throat.

"Oh, pish-posh!", Rowena said waving away the apology. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Love! If what happened to you, ever happened to me, I'd be a complete basket case!" Rowena smiled at her again and handed her a towel. "Take a shower, Dear. You'll feel better." Charlie stepped into the shower and let the hot water hit her face. It was scalding hot, but it was better than feeling Lucifer's hands all over her body. She grabbed a wash cloth and the soap and scrubbed at her body , trying to wash away the pain. But, no matter how much she scrubbed, the pain never seemed to ebb. The scrubbed harder until her skin was red and raw. The tears poured down her face, wash away by the hot water. She leaned against the back of the shower and sank down to the tiled floor of the stall. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and wept silently with her head on her knees.

"Are you alright, Love?", Rowena asked, concerned. She had been in the shower for a while without making a sound. "Can I get you anything?" She was greeted by only silence. "Charlie?" Rowena slowly crept toward the shower, fearful at what she might find. She pulled the curtain back a few inches and peeked inside. When she didn't see Charlie standing there, she panicked, wrenching back the curtain. When she looked down, Rowena saw Charlie huddled on the floor. "Charlie!" Rowena yell whispered. She shut off the water and knelt down in front of the crying woman. Charlie flinched when Rowena touched her shoulder. "It's OK, dear! It's me, Rowena! Are you alright?" Charlie slowly raised her head, looked into Rowena's eyes, and burst into tears. She grabbed Rowena around the waist, gripping her dress tightly. "Oh, my sweet girl", Rowen whispered. "I've got you." Rowena's heart broke for the young woman who shared her fiery red hair. "Let's get you off this wet floor, hmm?"

"OK", Charlie croaked. Rowena lifted her up onto her feet, led her out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her. Rowena sat Charlie one the toilet and started towel drying her hair. "Do...do you think Sam will be OK?", Charlie whispered in a small voice. Rowena sighed and knelt down next to her again.

"Oh, he'll be fine!", Rowena said. "You know how men are! They think they have to take all the hurt and blame on themselves. They think that we ladies are too fragile to handle it on our own." Rowena stroked Charlie's cheek and smiled. "Neither one of you need to shoulder this pain on your own! We are here to help you!" Charlie just nodded. She was afraid of what might come pouring out if she opened her mouth.

* * *

Sam was fully dressed and sitting at the small table when the bathroom door creaked open and Charlie walked out with her arms wrapped around her middle. Sam jumped to his feet and Charlie gasped and took a step backwards, running into Rowena, who was standing behind her. Charlie spun around quickly to face whatever was there with her fists raised up in front of her. When she saw that it was just Rowena, her eyes got wide and she threw her hands over her mouth in horror at what she was about to do.

"OH GOD! ROWENA! I'M SO SORRY!" Rowena grabbed Charlie's hands and pulled them away from her mouth.

"Now what did I tell you before, dear?", Rowena murmured. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Sam walked slowly toward the two red heads with his head down.

"It's my fault", Sam whispered. "I scared her. I'm so sorry Charlie."

"YOU KNOW WHAT?", Charlie barked in frustration. "IF I HEAR ANOTHER 'I'M SORRY', I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE! STOP SAYING THAT, SAM!"

"Charlie, I..."

"NO!", Charlie screamed in his face. "STOP TAKING ALL THE BLAME AND PAIN, SAM! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WON'T!" Charlie was screaming at Sam hysterically while she sobbed. "LUCIFER IS TO BLAME FOR THIS! NOT YOU!" Sam grabbed her and hugged her close while Charlie struggled to get out of his grip. "LET ME GO, SAM! I'M NOT DONE BEING MAD AT YOU! YOU THINK IT'S YOUR JOB TO TAKE ALL THE PAIN AND GUILT ON YOUR SHOULDERS TO PROTECT ME! WELL, DON'T!" The more she struggled, the firmer his hold on her got. "DON'T!" Sam shushed her, stroking her back as she wailed. "Don't..." Charlie stopped struggling and just went limp in his arms. Her soft sobs were muffled by her face pressed into his chest. The three other people in the room just stood around them, not making a sound.

Dean was not an expert in psychology, but he thought that, eventually, Charlie and Sam were gonna be OK.

**THE END**


End file.
